Dick Grayson: Odyssey
by Fleeting Interest
Summary: Dick Grayson uncovers the mysterious past of his father. Together with Cassandra Cain, he will go on a journey to learn about his heritage and inherit his father's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy panting breaks the late afternoon silence at the penthouse suite at Wayne Towers. At most homes, people wake up in the morning. However for the Wayne family, waking up when the sun was already out was a typical day.

"You seemed very tired today, Master Richard so I held off on your usual wakeup call at noon and let you take the afternoon off. I didn't expect you to wake up with such a troubled look after such a long and restful rest. Shall I prepare the usual Ovaltine and cookies?" greeted Alfred, the butler, as he came in and handed Dick Grayson his mail for the day.

"I had a dream, Alf." said Dick in a quiet hushed tone as if he was still letting the importance of his dream sink in.

"Was it about the night your parents died again?" replied Alfred as he sat next to Dick and spoke in a consoling voice remembering that for his other master, Bruce Wayne, it was always about the night his parents died.

"It was about my parents but it wasn't about a time when they died. It was actually about a distant memory that I forgot." said Dick piquing Alfred's interest even more.

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"Alf, do you know what the sticks I use on the job are called and do you recall where and when I learned them?" said Dick as he referred to the weapons he likes carrying with him while in costume.

"Of course. They are called eskrima sticks and I believe you learned how to use them when you infiltrated that school run by Shrike and the League of Assassins."

"That's right but what I forgot was that I learned eskrima long before that. My dad was my first teacher." said Dick with a slight smile on his face as he remembered a cherished memory.

"I never could have imagined. Tell me more about this memory of yours."

"I was still a young kid. I just started learning how to be a trapeze artist. I was cleaning up the equipment after practice with my dad when suddenly a man came in. He had a gun with him. He took the ringmaster hostage and demanded that we give him our money. It was my first time seeing something that I thought could only happen on tv or in movies. I was so scared because I didn't know what to do but my dad told me to calm down while he took care of things. He took the trapeze bars we were using for practice. He snuck up on the man from behind, disarmed him then fought the guy till he was unconscious and taken away by the cops. Looking back now my dad's movements were clearly eskrima-based and his skills were clearly polished and refined. I even think he was better than Shrike and was clearly a master. When I asked him what his martial art was called, he said he didn't know but just moved by instinct. He taught me a few lessons later but eventually we stopped cause we didn't think we really needed martial arts at the circus. Instead I focused on my acrobatics. When some bad guy showed up, dad usually took care of them for us."

"To think that your father was such a master…How do you suppose he achieved that level of skill?" said Alfred in a surprised tone.

"I don't know but I can't believe I forgot about this. I'll go check the stuff Haley's left me and see if I can find a clue of some sorts." said Dick referring to the circus he called home. Then he came out of bed, got dressed and took a quick bite to eat in the kitchen.

As he was finishing his late afternoon cereal and sandwich combo, Damian Wayne walked in clearly straight from practice as he was still wearing his martial arts training gear.

"Finally up, Grayson? You should be ashamed. You wear the mantle of Father and you dare laze around sleeping. I was up since dawn down at the bunker training and educating myself to be Batman. If you are not up to the task, step aside and let me handle things. You can rest easy knowing that I can take the mantle from you anytime" chastised Damian as he grabbed a bite to eat as well.

"Nice to see you too, Damian. Say are you doing anything right now? I got a mystery that I need to solve and I need your help." said Dick in an excited tone as he easily shrugged his Robin's insults.

"-tt- Fine." said Damian as he begrudgingly accepted his mentor's request. If it were someone else who asked for his help, he would have easily ignored the person or threatened to slit that person's throat. However he could not ignore his brother's request for he was the only one he respected but this was not something he would dare say out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

They both left the kitchen together after thanking Alfred for the meal. They went to the storage room where Dick had his things. They were still in boxes since Dick "just moved" from the manor but then again, he moved almost a year ago. Dick had all his stuff labeled. He had a box or two of his things from each of the places he's ever lived in. There were boxes labeled on the front from his time in New York City, Titans Tower, Blüdhaven, Wayne Manor and then he found the box labeled Haley's.

"Wow I can't believe I still have all these stuff." said Dick as he was looking at old memorabilia from his previous home that he hasn't seen in quite some time.

"Stop ogling and reminiscing, Grayson. We have a task to do."

"Oh yeah. Gotta focus on dad's stuff. If I remember correctly one of the things I should have is dad's diary. Here it is! I read this a few times but I never looked at the pages written before I was born. I knew that each person had a secret they hid so I didn't want to intrude on my dad's personal life. Sorry dad but I have to solve this mystery!" said Dick in a very brisk excited tone as he opened the diary to the first page.

_"I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to do this or write in a diary but Mary said it was a good idea to put my thoughts and memories down on paper since I have amnesia..."_

"Dad had amnesia?" said Dick in a very puzzled tone as this was the first time he heard of such a story.

_"...I don't remember anything except that I was found on a beach shore by Mary and the folks at the circus. I had nothing on my person except some tattered clothes and a small wooden circular carving that I had on my hand. I don't remember why I had it or where I got it but it must be important if they say I had it clutched in my hand when they found me."_ Dick then closed the diary and shifted his focus to finding this object his dad had with him.

"Let's see it must be here as well. Help me out Damian. I'm looking for something small, circular and made of wood. It should be small enough to fit in a person's hand."

"Here it is. It's small but it has a very intricate design." said Damian as he found the object and handed it to Dick.

"I don't know what this is but I gotta make sure I analyze this on the computer." said Dick to Damian as they left to go down to the bunker and analyze the strange wooden carving.

"Results are in. The wood is made of kamagong. A dense wood found only in the Philippines. I got no results from the computer as to what the design is though. It's not on any database. Got any thoughts lil' D?" said Dick as he was unable to come up with any idea.

"Well Grayson, you said you're father was a master-class eskrima fighter right? He had amnesia and this was the only thing he had on his person at the time he was found right? Chances are this object is a memorabilia from his master. No one becomes that skilled by himself and he should have had a teacher train him at some point. It's a common practice for masters to pass on something to their best students. If we're fortunate we can find the school and we can find more details about your father." said the little detective as he gave out his best answer.

"Damian! You're right. Thanks a lot," Dick said excitedly as he rushed to give Damian a hug and then went to call Barbara Gordon. He failed to notice the incessant blushing and quiet threats Damian muttered under his breath as he hugged his little brother who was shocked by the sudden act.

"Hey Babs, you there?" Dick said as he tried his best to hide his growing frustration and uneasiness with speaking to his former fiancée, Barbara Gordon. They came together during a time of crisis but things beyond their control led to their sudden break-up when Babs returned the ring. They both decided to focus more on their respective jobs while minimizing any chance of romantic development with each other or with others.

"Yeah Dick, what's up?" Babs said as she herself unknowingly tried to do the same.

"I plan on going to the Philippines for a bit. Any emergencies from the League in that area?"

"Let me check. Here we go. There is a report from local agents that Kobra has been seen in the area and they might be connected to a major case in missing girls."

"Tell the league I'm on it." said Dick as he was grateful to know that he could do some good while going there on a personal trip. Dick always tries to put the job first before his own personal matters.

"Dick, can I know why you suddenly decided to go there?" said Babs who did not expect this sudden decision from her former flame.

"Got something I need to check up on in that area that pertains to my dad. Thought I should take a League job since I was there. Can you contact Cass in Hong Kong by the way? I'll need her help on this." said Dick as he decided that his sister Cassandra Cain, the Batman Inc. representative of Hong Kong and leader of the Asian Branch, would be a great asset. They haven't seen or talked to each other in a while but Dick does care for her. He was mad and frustrated that he couldn't be there for Cass and she ended up under the care of his arch-enemy Deathstroke. He thought this could also be a chance for them to reconnect and spend some time together.

"Ok good luck Dick."

"Ok now the problem is who to leave in charge. Hmm I got it." thought Dick as he knew that leaving Gotham City without a Batman was always a problem in the past. He knew that things have gotten better though with the superhero community always willing to lend a hand and the abundance of Gotham-based heroes and teams, including the Birds of Prey.

"Helena, it's Dick we gotta talk." said Dick as he left a message on Helena's cellphone. She should be on her way home from work at Gotham Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

After changing into his working clothes, Dick Grayson went to a nearby rooftop to start his nightly duties. He was joined by Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, who was another Gotham vigilante partially inspired by Batman. She was the sole survivor of a mob family gunned down by their enemies. To avenge their deaths, she became a costumed vigilante with Batman as her goal. She wanted to win his attention and his approval. She even tried serving as Batgirl after Barbara Gordon for a time before handing her costume to Cassandra Cain. In one of her attempts to get close to Batman, she approached Nightwing, Batman's first protégé. They had a fling that ended badly and strained their relationship for a time. She has gotten better though. Her tenure with the Justice League and with the Birds of Prey has given her the respect and approval of Batman and the rest of the family. When Bruce died, Helena was one of the heroes who supported and helped Dick Grayson as Batman. They grew close to the point that they are now comfortable working with each other.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me out tonight just to go on patrol, Dick. What do you want so badly that you didn't even take Damian out with you?" said Helena as she was surprised by Dick's sudden call. They would work with each other often enough but Dick would never call before hand and set up an appointment.

"Am I really the kind of person who only asks people out when I need something from them?" said Dick as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes" said Helena sarcastically

"Ok I hope you're joking but it is true that I need something from you" said Dick as he started sounding more serious. "I'm going to the Philippines for a bit and I need someone to be in charge and to take care of Damian while I'm out."

"I'm flattered that you want me to be in charge. I'll take that but I won't accept being Damian's babysitter," said Helena in a stern voice as she realized that this was the real reason why Dick asked her out tonight.

"Helena, please you're the only one who can do it" said Dick knowing that he has to make sure Helena accepts.

"And you want me for that? Hell No! I'm not some nanny who has so much free time as to watch over a brat. I have a job and I have my own life. Have you seen his personality? He's not exactly an easy kid to take care of. I don't even know how you manage to keep that kid assassin in line. What makes you think I'll ever agree to do this?" said Helena already on her last straw.

"Helena, please you're the only one I can ask. You have so much in common with Damian and I know you can do him some good. You were born to a family of criminals but you left all that to pursue justice just like Damian. When you started, you were not exactly the easiest person to get along with either and you were certainly the most violent in the family. You changed; you became stronger, more disciplined and rose above that. Damian needs to follow your example. Most importantly, you are a wonderful, excellent and caring teacher at heart. You love kids and Damian is just another one who could use your help. Beneath that pompous, brash and rude exterior lies a child like any other who cries out for his parents and simply wants their attention, understanding and approval. He never had a normal childhood and his parents don't have much time for him or even know how to properly raise a child themselves. I became more than a brother to Damian and even became a substitute father for him when Bruce died. What he doesn't have is a mother figure in his life. I want him to have that experience. Bruce and I never had that after our parents died. Neither did Jason, Tim or Cass. I want him to try having a normal life. I want what any parent wants for their kids, for them to be happy" pleaded Dick as his quivering voice revealed to Helena just how much he cares about Damian and he knew that only Helena could help them both.

"Come here!" said Helena as she grabbed Dick into a kiss.

"Helena what are you doing?" said Dick as he was taken aback by her unexpected reaction to his plea.

"Sorry but I just felt like kissing you after you praised me and basically opened yourself up to me like that. You're right. I'm a sucker for sappy stories and helpless kids" said Helena as she was happy that Dick could read her that well.

"Uhh thanks I guess? You know what? I really should tighten my guard whenever I'm with you. You really have a tendency of kissing me out of the blue" said Dick as he remembered that the last time she did this was when they were tailing Tommy Elliot, the Hush, when he was disguised as Bruce Wayne at a party.

"I'll do it..."

"Really?"

"..but only on one condition, darling" said Helena in a very sultry tone

"What is it?" said a worried Dick as he was stunned by the sudden change in Helena's tone of voice.

"Let "mommy" have some alone time with "daddy" before he goes on his business trip" whispered Helena to Dick's ear.

"Helena, you know I didn't mean to sound like I'm proposing to you" said Dick as he knew where the conversation was leading to.

"I know but what do you expect a girl to do when someone as hot as you hit all a girl's weak spots using only words? I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm only asking for one night, just you and me. This isn't like last time. I'm attracted to you but I'm not expecting anything after. You want a favor? I want one as well" said Helena as she started feeling up Dick and laid out her terms.

"Let's table this till later. GCPD just came in with a report that King Tut and his zombie mummy minions are robbing the museum of natural history. Did I seriously just say that?" said Dick as he was glad that a criminal and his zombie mummy minions showed up. He thought that this must be how Bruce usually dealt with Selina and Talia.

"You know, Dick, a girl doesn't like to wait but for **you,**" she said as she slapped Dick's butt, "I'll make an exception. Let's wrap this up quickly" said Helena as she leapt into action.

"Why does everybody always go for the butt?" said Dick before he followed after.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Alfred woke Dick up at noon.

"Master Richard, brunch is ready. I've called Master Damian to join us and I have taken the liberty of procuring clothes for our guest, Miss Helena. I believe she'll find them to her liking. Also, Miss Zinda Blake stopped by earlier and left Miss Helena's luggage. I've placed them in the guest room" said Alfred in his usual nonchalant tone before leaving. He was used to Bruce having guests stay over so he was always ready with clothes in the morning for those who came in straight from "the job."

"Thanks a lot Alf. We'll be out shortly. Hey so tell me again about that thing with Hal Jordan?" Dick said as he turned to Helena and asked her to continue her story.

"Well it's true that Zinda and I went to a bar with Hal but we didn't sleep with him. Instead, we decided to pull a prank on him. Cindy used her powers to make it seem like we did but all the girls, including Dinah, know the truth" said Helena as she explained what really happened with the supposed threesome between Hal, Helena and Zinda.

"Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, Gypsy's powers are based on illusions. That would mean Hal still slept with someone. If it wasn't you two, then who did he sleep with?" said a puzzled Dick as he realized this important fact about Cindy's powers.

"You do NOT want to know. That's what you get if you break my friend's heart. Hal knew that Zinda wanted to get to know him. So she was so happy when he asks her out but then he tells Ollie who tells Dinah that he planned on scoring with the both of us at the same time. Divebomb two at once, my ass!"

"All I have to say is, "well played, sir." Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Believe me. You DON'T! Don't worry, Dick, you aren't as bad as your name. On the contrary, I like what I'm seeing" said Helena with a smile on her face as she was staring at Dick

"Okay... I think that's enough for one morning. Let's go and eat."

Dick and Helena left the bedroom after getting changed only to meet Damian's scowling figure as he was staring at them from the dining table.

"Took you long enough Grayson" said Damian before he realized that there was someone else present. "Now I see what took you so long. You had a woman." He narrowed his eyes on the word woman to emphasize it and gave a very disapproving look towards them.

"Be nice Damian. Helena is here for a very important reason" said Dick as he and Helena sat down to eat with them. "She's here because she'll be in charge and be your partner while I'm gone. She will stay here for the duration of my trip" explained Dick to Damian who was visibly shaken and angered by this sudden decision that he wasn't aware of.

"But I thought you were taking me? You're taking Cassandra but not me! I'm just as capable if not better than her" implored Damian as he knew that in terms of fighting capability he was just as good as Cass.

"Damian, this will be an undercover mission. Young girls are missing and Kobra is believed to be behind this. You are needed here in Gotham. Last time I checked, you don't know how to act like a normal kid. During that Zsasz ordeal with Colin, you didn't even bother disguising yourself and Colin found out that you were Robin. You even used your own blood as a pseudo-domino mask. You're lucky that Zsasz doesn't remember faces"

"Then I request training on how to act like a normal child in preparation for the next possible mission. I am willing to undergo any ordeal" said Damian as he now understood Dick's rationale.

"Anything?" said Dick as if he was already anticipating Damian's response.

"Yes, Grayson. Do I have to bloody repeat myself!"

"Well then. At 1400 hours, you will accompany Miss Bertinelli to Gotham Academy. You will be enrolled as a 5th grade student in Miss Bertinelli's class. Any questions?"

"Grayson!..." said a visibly fuming Damian before being cut off by Dick.

"I expect full marks when I come back, Damian. You will be needed on the next mission. This is also an important skill to learn on the road to become Batman. Can I trust you to do your duty, Robin?" said Dick as he knew that Damian couldn't possibly argue any further.

"I will but don't expect me to get along with that woman" said Damian as he pointed at Helena.

"It's Miss Bertinelli at school or Helena at home or on the job. Not woman. That will be the first lesson, Damian" voiced Helena as she saw that Damian was willing to listen to Dick. It was her job to make sure he listens to her this time.

"-tt- Yes Maam" said Damian before he left to go to his room and change.

"Well then that went well. I'm impressed you managed to subdue him" said Helena as she turned to Dick to praise his "parenting skills."

"I told you I understand him and I know you will too. It may be hard but keep at it, Helena. I know you can do it." Dick reassured Helena 'cause he knew that she could do it as well.

"I'm starting to think your cute butt's not your greatest asset anymore you sweet talker." Helena said jokingly while nudging Dick on the side.

"Heh. I'm just being myself."

"Sir, I've prepared your luggage and the Bat-suit is in the sealed compartment" said Alfred as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Alfred but I think I'm taking my old suit for this one."

"You're going as Nightwing?" said Helena who was taken aback.

"Yes. This will be a personal mission so I thought going as Nightwing would be apt. In any case, Nightwing needs to make occasional appearances. Gotham can handle a day or two without Batman. The villains are used to the fact that there are days Bats doesn't show up cause he's on a league mission. If Batman shows up halfway around the world on a solo mission, they will know that Gotham is up for grabs."

"Wow, you really thought this through. Look at the time, I'll go get ready then" said Helena as she finished eating and left to change and prepare for Damian's enrollment.

"Grayson, did I hear that right? You're going as Nightwing?" said Damian who walked in and managed to listen to the conversation.

"Yes. Why? Are there any problems?"

"Does this mean you're not going to be Batman anymore? What will happen to me? to us?" said Damian with a hint of sadness and a slight quiver in his tone.

"Damian, I'm only going as Nightwing for the duration of this trip. We are and will always be partners as Batman and Robin until you think that you've outgrown this role. Don't worry I won't let anyone or anything stand in our way, not even Bruce. Remember, Batman and Robin will never die!" said Dick as he knelt to Damian's eye level and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to reassure him that everything will be alright.

"Thank you... Richard. You better come back in one piece. I'll show you just how much I've changed. You'll see! When you return, there might not even be a Bat-suit for you to use for I shall be the one using it" exclaimed Damian.

"Ok Damian. Get your things ready. Alfred will drop you two at the school before he drops me off at the airport."


End file.
